objection_cometitionfandomcom-20200214-history
Objection Competition Episode One Part Two: Race
Objection Competition Episode One Part Two: Race (also known as Objection Competition 1b: Race or OC 1b: Race) is the second part of Episode 1 and is the final episode where it is recorded on the phone. Plot 64 said that there is some news, (which are viewers aren't allowed to vote for a contest anymore due to there only being one vote), 64 shows he have a co-host called Computer (or Computer Version 64), Occurring that Liy isn't on a team and he decided to say who wins gets her and he said the contest in Fortnite), after revealing the contest, Windows Notepad said he don't want to play it along with Shelly, and Star said he likes Fortnites but learns about the game isn't about making "a Fort at Nite" and now hates it along with Teen Titian (which one is currently unknown), Glove said he is stuck with idiots. 64 reveals that Fortnite and Murder was a joke and reveals Fortnite is a Race, Leafy said she is gonna lead the Team, Money Bag doesn't want her and Leafy slaps him and Money Bag slaps back. 64 said all flyers gets immunity for sitting out since it is a race, along with Liy and the Team Captain and Blue Gem and Star asked what does it means and 64 said it means you can't vote for them and they race, they gotten blocked by a giant white block, causing everyone to grief it is a tie and Balloon saying "Oh come on", Blue Gem thrown the White Block and everyone was shocked. And everyone one runs and Different Name gotten blocked and Unity wins. Key complains the viewers are gonna vote and 64 explains that this is a contestant vote. And everyone gasps. Leafy asked why and 64 explains that it makes sense for contestants to vote since it is the result of the relationship they built on. Different Name votes and 2DS gotten eliminated. Blue Gem gotten immunity for helping her team. Object Shows references. * The Object Show Community: While Object Shows can have contestant votes, the majority often have a viewer vote and some people tend to get annoyed that the meanest character get eliminated for being mean, due to Smt64 being a fan of some of them such Object Madness and BFDI, this is most likely satire. * BFDI: The contest is base on the Obstacle Course in the 2nd episode. * Inanimate Insanity: Balloon said "Oh Come On", something he said in Inanimate Insanity. Pop culture references * Fortnite: Fortnite is mentioned and Windows Notepad's disgust of it is a reference to most people hating Fortnite. * Teen Titans: Teen Titans is mentioned. * Reality Shows: Racing is a contest. Smt64's Channel * Smt64 Pencil Puppet: Smt64 uses a Pencil which have a picture of his main channel's Mascot as a puppet and he made a series of videos with it. Trivia * This is the last episode to have voices. * 64 realizes that Liy isn't chosen. * 64 thinks Viewer Votes are stupid. * This is the last episode to have 64 in his 4 inspired design, he gotten redesign into a ball with 64 on it. * This is 2DS's final appearance until 4a. * There is an alliance formed by Windows Notepad. * A Dime speedpaint was release after this episode. * Candy Corn and Star lost their immunity. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes